1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a motherboard system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motherboard system that can be booted via a removable system read only memory, a flash memory storage device having the system read only memory, and a connector for connecting the motherboard system and the flash memory storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
During booting of a personal computer (PC) system, a booting program (for example, a basic input/output system (BIOS)) initiates hardware devices of the PC, detects functions of the hardware devices and booting an operation system of the PC. Generally, the booting program is stored in a memory that data stored therein cannot be lost during power-off, and such memory containing the booting program is generally referred to as a system read only memory (ROM). When the PC system is powered or reset, an address of a first command required to be executed by a central processing unit (CPU) thereof is pointed to the system ROM, so as to start the booting program.
To be specific, when the PC is powered, the CPU can execute a part of commands in the system ROM to initiate a unit and a main memory (for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Next, the CPU can load the remained booting command from the system ROM to the main memory of the PC, and executes the follow-up booting programs from the main memory.
The current system ROM is fixedly disposed on a motherboard system of the PC, and is connected to a south bridge chip of the unit via a low pin count (LPC) bus or a serial peripheral interface (SPI) bus. Conventionally, the system ROM is embodied by the ROM, so that data stored therein cannot be modified. However, as size and complexity of the booting program (for example, the BIOS) are continually increased, while the hardware is also frequently updated, the booting program has to be continually updated for supporting the new hardware. Therefore, an erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) is widely used to embody the system ROM, so that a user can update the booting program. Though embodying the system ROM by the EPROM can facilitate the user to update the booting program while the hardware is updated, in the conventional technique, the EPROM is still fixedly disposed on the motherboard system, so that when a storage capacity thereof is not enough to store the updated booting program, updating of the booting program cannot be accomplished. Therefore, a novel motherboard system structure is required to be developed, by which the system ROM can be conveniently replaced.